Un enredado malentendido
by RobinXNox
Summary: una entretenida historia de dudas, supuestos y malentendidos. Disfruten


Ah, _l'amour_ (si, si todo suena más romántico en el idioma del amor). Le pasa inevitablemente a todos los adolescentes, ya sea por el torrente incontrolable de hormonas o por algún increíble y verdadero vínculo emocional, todos hemos estado enamorados o quizá vayamos a enamorarnos pronto.

Ese es el caso del joven Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy. Hijo del famoso mortífago Draco Malfoy, se esperaba de él cosas grandiosas o al menos, que mantuviera limpio y en alto el honor familiar, sin embargo, Scorpius no estaba últimamente tan seguro de poder cumplir con ese papel: por días no hacía más que, en clase, analizar el reflejo de la luz del aula sobre su anillo (Herencia de su familia); mirar hacia la ventana para admirar los jardines o al monstruo del lago y, ocasionalmente, observarse las uñas. Sus compañeros lo veían también: algo raro le ocurría a Scorpius.

"algo raro" tenía cuerpo de mujer, cabello largo y rojizo e iba por ahí llamándose Rose

. "Rosie", había escuchado él mencionar en algún lado. Era de estatura normal, pero eso no importaba. También tenía un rico perfume siempre puesto, una bonita sonrisa, y…

.- Señor Malfoy, ¿podría decirme la teoría básica de la transformación de magos en animales, mas bien conocidos como animagos?- llamó la nueva profesora de transformaciones durante la clase del lunes. Esperó aunque el muchacho aún seguía en modo de espera- ¿Señor Malfoy?

.- ¿eh?- se sobresaltó pues toda la clase lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. NO conocía esa faceta de sí mismo: ¿tan embobado estaba?- disculpe, ¿podría repetir la pregunta? –

.- animagos, Señor Malfoy, ¿cómo ocurre?- preguntó la profesora con paciencia sacada de Dios-sabe-dónde- quiero causas, y por favor, no divague.

Entonces, él se dispuso a contestar correctamente. No presentó ningún tipo de problemas para ello, pero seguía con su mente en la tal Rosie.

Y volviendo a la maravillada descripción de un enamorado

Una bonita sonrisa, y… era una Weasley

Como si eso importara… ¿no?

Con la altura y el renombre del joven, todo se hacía mas fácil. Bruno Nott había estado de acuerdo: él no tenía por qué preocuparse.

**CAPITULO 1:**

o quizá si… Habiendo escuchado a sus amigos hablar todo el tiempo de chicas, se figuró que sería muy fácil tratar con una. De hecho, para él, lo era: no tanto así como enamorarse pero, ¿tratar con chicas? Un juego de niños.

Ahora, cuando él notó a su amada Gryffindor mirándolo y cuchicheando con sus amigas, realmente se desesperó ( y entendió por qué debía preocuparse en primer lugar). No en el sentido que uno se desespera cuando su padre le da largas charlas sobre la superioridad de sangre, ni en el sentido que se desespera cuando tu mano roza la snicht voladora y esta se escapa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sino en un nuevo y extraño sentido.

En el sentido que estaba desesperado porque… porque… ¡por que estaba hablando y estaba mirándolo diablos! ¡Qué más razón que esa!

Entonces… la vio acercarse. Se le secó la garganta, su corazón estuvo al borde de una arritmia y las piernas se le paralizaron como si le hubieran hecho un _petrificus totalus. _ El metro sesenta y algo de la chica se veía ahora como dos metros treinta, y esto no era chiste: se sentía pequeño. Pequeñísimo. ¿Cuál era la gracia del metro ochenta y cinco si se sentía _pequeño_?

Scorpius pudo ver de reojo como sus amigas la empujaban, intentando que vaya hacia el Slytherin que trataba torpemente hacer encajar un libro de historia de la magia, en la sección de pociones. Intentó como último recurso prepararse para lo que sea que fuera a venir, inevitablemente comenzando a soñar despierto de nuevo: ¿y si ella tenía que decirle algo? ¿Algo importantísimo?

…¿cómo una confesión?

Nahh. _No, Scorpius, no dejes que tu enamoramiento obtenga lo mejor de ti. Tampoco la estupidez. _Se dijo a sí mismo, luchando con su respiración agitada.

Ese fue el momento en el que ella se dirigió hacia un Malfoy aterrado e impaciente, intentando lucir perfectamente casual. Lo que él no sabía (y francamente jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginar) era que la pequeña Weasley no tenía en mente ningún tipo de confesión. Era algo un tanto más complicado.

Scorpius se volvió rápidamente, (no quedaba bien mirarla hasta que llegara a donde estaba él) e intentó entretenerse y lucir normal haciendo algo: en este caso, queriendo acomodar los libros que había sacado que en este caso eran… ninguno pues ya los había guardado todos y para colmo en el lugar equivocado, pero eso era lo menos importante.

Sintió unos finos dedos posarse sobre su brazo, y fue como si lo hubieran prendido fuego. _Ella_ estaba ahí, intentando hablar con Scorpius Malfoy. No con Bruno Nott, el perfecto y agraciado caballero, ni con Clarence Goyle, un muchacho hecho y derecho, sino con el genuino heredero de los Malfoy, el joven mas respetado y a veces temido, él quien era simple y aburrido.

.- Disculpa, ¿Scorpius Malfoy?- el escuchar su nombre completo, lo hizo sentir solo y temido. ¿Por qué no lo llamaba simplemente por su nombre? Sin embargo, dejando de lado ese detalle, el chico giró la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa (a entender: "forzó" porque realmente no podía sonreír: lo único que quería era gritar de felicidad).

.- ¿qué?- repuso. Maldijo los modales aprendidos de los Malfoy, siempre tan brutos y arrogantes.

.- mi nombre es Rose, Rose Weasley.- se presentó sin saber que Scorpius conocía cada detalle de su vida (y no es que fuera un desquisiado acosador de jovencitas, de eso nada)- no creo que hayamos hablado jamás, por eso me presento.- agregó en una voz bajita, tanto que a Scorpius le dio ternura- pero más allá de eso… ¿puedo… hummm… hacerte una pequeña pregunta?-

Realmente se preguntó si estaba sufriendo una arritmia o alguien estaba probando un _cruciatus _sobre su cuerpo.

.- dime- animó Scorpius intentando asimilar con calma, lo cerca que la tenía.

–Mis amigas te querían preguntar, en realidad –corrigió la pequeña Weasley con bochorno, señalándolas y mirando hacia abajo–. Y-yo no tuve la idea, pero como me suplicaron que te pregunte por ellas no me pude negar…

O sea que nada de confesiones. Malfoy suspiró internamente, pero la dejó continuar, de todas formas interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir.

–Yo… una amiga… no, como lo digo… eh… le gustas a una amiga –después de varios actos fallidos, Rosie (como la llamaba en su fuero interno) se decidió –. Pero no sé… escuchamos por ahí, cosas horrib- eh, bueno, "rumores" –al parecer "cosas horribles" no era un calificativo digno. ¿Qué rumores? Scorpius estaba a punto de enterarse…–. Mi amiga se estaba preguntando si… si… –tragó saliva audiblemente – …si pasaba algo con Bruno Nott.-

La vida de Scorpius Malfoy se convirtió, con una sola frase, de una poción perfectamente preparada (algo que se le daba bien) a solo un charco junto a un caldero. Se sintió indefenso, pisoteado y con su orgullo convertido en nada mas que desperdicio mágico.

Pensó que quizá no había escuchado bien y volvió por un segundo al caldero para preguntar: ¿Qué cosa con Nott?-

–S-si… ay, por Dios –soltó la muchacha casi sin querer, irritada por la inocencia/ignorancia del chico–, mi amiga se estaba preguntando si eran novios o… _o algo_– repuso ella, sonrosándose y con la vista aún fija en el suelo. No, disculpen. Una poción derramada era incluso salvable comparado a lo que esta chica estaba planteando: ya no era una poción, ahora era un caldero destrozado con magia negra. ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo es que una proposición se habia convertido en una pregunta tan indecorosa? Quizá por que jamás habia sido una confesión, pero de todas formas. La cabeza de Scorpius hubiera girado sobre si misma de haber sido posible.

A-ah.- Malfoy podía sentir como iba enrojeciendo. Contra su voluntad, claro, y sin saber si era por la acusación sobre Bruno (¡Dios lo libre!) o por el hecho de que la muchacha estaba ahí –N-no sé que ha-habrás escuchado, pero…

–¡Lo siento mucho!– Rose se tapó la boca, ahogando un grito –¡No quise incomodarte, Scorpius Malfoy! E-es decir, yo también lo creía obvio, pero no quería echártelo en cara, sé que debe ser difícil admitirlo.

–¡cierra la boca!– casi gritó Scorpius, sabiendo que ahora su elfo doméstico lo despertaría y le diría que estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible –Nosotros no– el sonrojo no le estaba favoreciendo en _nada_ –Somos…

–Me quedaré callada– ofreció ella.

–¡SOMOS AMIGOS!– estalló, resolviendo que la única forma de hacérselo entender era gritándolo –¡SOMOS SÓLO AMIGOS!

Toda la población estudiantil que visitaba la biblioteca en aquel momento se volteó para mirarlo. La bibliotecaria estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos y callarlos con un embrujo.

–Oh– Rose se veía aún más avergonzada que antes, y el color en su rostro, por alguna razón, era muy similar al tono rojizo de su cabello lacio –L-lo siento. Es que, los rumores… mi amiga hubiera estado devastada si hubieras sido gay- a-a-aunque, si quieres serlo alguna vez, se gay, no hay problema, yo consolaré a mi amiga– pero la Gryffindor detuvo su cháchara al ver que el Slytherin ya no le prestaba atención sino que sus ojos inexpresivos miraban al vacío mientras intentaba asimilar que la chica que le gustaba, dudaba de su sexualidad.

–¡En fin! Se lo que quieras ser, es un mundo libre, aunque sé que no eres gay, así que… sí, eso, no eres gay, pero aunque lo fueras––

–¡NO SOY GAY!

Bruno Nott, que caminaba hacia su amigo, quedó un poco aturdido al ver la escena –Qué suerte, Scospius- comentó.

La joven Weasley y su el fornido Slytherin voltearon para verlo, éste último haciéndole gestos desesperados a su compañero de casa

–¿Q-qué…?––

–¡Nada, nada, Bruno Nott! Los dejo, me voy, gracias Scorpius Malfoy, mi amiga estará contentísima– interrumpió Nott, con una sonrisa incómoda y se dispuso a largarse con su grupo de amigas.

.- Solo Scorpius ¿de acuerdo?- corrigió en un intento desesperado. fue una jugada arriesgada, pero la situación que acababa de pasar, lo requería. Rose Weasley asintió y fue como si un torbellino hubiera pasado por su lado: la chica salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

–Esa– Bruno intentaba comprender la situación, pero si un caldero había explotado para Scorpius, alguien se había robado todos los ingredientes de la poción, para Nott –¿Esa es la chica que te gusta, Scorp?

–…

–¿Scorpius?

–…

Estaba boquiabierto, traumado, sumido en una especie de catatonía.

–Bruno…– Malfoy rompió su coma –Ella… Rose Weasley…ella… piensa que… piensa que somos homosexuales.

Los ojos de Nott se abrieron de par en par. _Por lo menos_, pensó él, _no hizo preguntas ni menciones sobre quien es quien en la pareja_–¿Ah, sí?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, desesperado –¿Q-qué diablos hago ahora?

–…– era la primera vez que su confiado amigo no tenía consejos para darle –Te suicidas.

–No me tientes, porque lo estoy considerando.

La expresión en el rostro del rubio evidenciaba sus palabras.

–Tranquilízate, Scorp– Bruno le palmeó el hombro (por poco teniendo que ponerse en puntas de pie para llegar, _maldito gen Malfoy y su maldita altura_) –No era para ti.

–Pero…– frunció el ceño, murmurando –Sí, tienes razón.

– Rosie–, la mejor amiga de nuestra querida protagonista, intentó de alguna manera consolarla, pero sin éxito.

–¡ES GAY!– lloriqueaba ella, provocando que todos en el aula la miraran con atención. – Sky, gay.

–No es tan terrible – animó Sky sonriente –Es decir…

–¡Es decir un pepino! ¡Es gay! ¡LE GUSTAN LOS CHICOS!– chilló Rosie, en un completo ataque de histeria.

Los gritos de la chica despeinaron *literalmente* a Sky Silvestry

–oh Rosie…– suspiró Val Cane, su otra mejor amiga; sintiendo que nada podría ahora levantar el ánimo de su amiga –Vamos, valió la pena el intento. Imagina si te le hubieras declarado…

–Esto es ridículo – gruñó Rose, ignorando por completo a su mejor amiga, y comenzando a dar vueltas por el aula, hablando sola como loca –¡Este tipo de cosas sólo pasan en el las revistas y en los libros de brujas enamoradas! ¡No sólo me gusta un Malfoy, sino que ese Malfoy es _gay_!– parecía poner un énfasis especial cada vez que decía la palabra –No me lo tomes a mal, no soy homofóbica, pienso que todos debemos ser libres, pero… ¡pero no el chico que me gusta!

–Te lo dije– Duane, un buen compañero de Rose, recordó –Su actitud siempre fue demasiado sospechosa.

–Pero, Rosie– Sky continuó, intentando que su amiga la escuchara a ella y no a Duane –¿No habías dicho que _negó_ ser homosexual?

–Lo negó, sí,– admitió, reconsiderándolo, pero luego volvió a su posición de necedad –¡Lo negó por vergüenza! Él _es_ gay. E-es… ¡ES GAY!

La niña de cabellos rojos se había aislado a sí misma en un rincón, abrazada a sus piernas, lloriqueando. Al mejor estilo animé, todo en un radio de 3 metros de la chica estaba en blanco y negro para enfatizar el clima triste.

Sky y Val intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron.

–¿Qué…– Clarence Goyle señaló a Ohtori, quien estaba auto-aislado en un rincón (¿les sueña familiar?) aún convertido en el protagonista de una poción perdida–…le pasa?

Bruno se encogió de hombros –Una ridiculez sobre la chica que le gusta.

–¿Ridiculez seria?– inquirió Antoine Crabble

–Le preguntó si era gay.

Crabble y Goyle (mucho menos tontos y mas comprensivos que sus padres) ahogaron un grito. Para que _ellos_ no se rieran, debía ser realmente desastroso.

En el campo, solo se oía el revoloteo de las capas del equipo Slytherin de Quidditch y uno que otro grito de los jugadores, dándose instrucciones mutuamente.

Rose Weasley dio un incómodo suspiro, temblando de pies a cabeza. Ella _tenía_razón: Scorpius le estaba mintiendo. Y por eso, proponía averiguar exactamente _qué _hacían juntos, si es que hacían algo.

"¡idiota!", se dijo a sí misma decididamente, "¡Claro que hacen algo! ¿¡Qué viniste a comprobar, sino!"

_–¡Lo comprobaré!–__Rose rompió su trance depresivo, una lamparita de idea mágicamente apareciendo sobre su cabeza –Puedo averigüar cúando van a practicar, y comprobarlo con mis propios ojos._

_Val miró primero a Sky, después a__Rose ; así sucesivamente varias veces antes de intentar sacar a la colorada de su temporal psicosis – Rosie, querida…–_

_Sky dio un sonoro suspiro –Él te lo negó,__Rosie – aportó ella –No crees que – _

_–No – negó, sacudiendo fervorosamente su cabeza de lado a lado –Iré a verlos._

_Decir cualquier cosa era completamente inútil. Sus amigos sabían que no iban a lograr nada, por lo menos no hacerle cambiar de opinión._

–¡…Scorpius!

–¡Estoy bien, continúa!

Rose se ruborizó, sus ojos más abiertos que antes, comenzando a imaginarse cosas completamente indebidas e ilógicas. Estar escondida así era… era una cosa de acosadora. Y se sentía aún más acosadora sabiendo que podía interrumpir un momento íntimo…

"¡A-aguarden! ¿¡Qué momento íntimo!" chilló la muchacha desesperada, dándose cuenta de lo que la estaba haciendo pensar su quemado cerebro.

–Deberíamos terminar con esto – se escuchó la voz del rubio. No tenía nada que ver, pero Weasley no podía dejar de preguntarse que pensaban que hacían practicando solos a esa hora de la noche –Vuela más bajo antes de tirar. Todos saben que es más fácil desde ese ángulo.

– Deja de dar órdenes y atrápala,– le discutió el morocho. Bruno Nott era el cazador del equipo, mientras que Scorpius, para vergüenza de su padre, era el guardián. –Necesitamos prepararnos para los nacionales.

El corazón de Rose latía tan rápido, que en cierto momento, la muchacha comenzó a preocuparse por tener un ataque de taquicardia y caer ahí, sequita.

¿Y si la descubrían? ¿Qué sucedería con su pobre alma? ¿Podrían ellos (Malfoy y Nott , claro) perdonarla? ¿Podría volver a su vida normal sin hacer terapia? Más importantemente, ¿se recuperaría de la terapia?

Debía buscar una excusa para interrumpirlos. O, por lo menos, para darse vuelta y ver qué diablos estaban haciendo ahora. Sabía que estaban practicando, pero necesitaba verlos entrenando: de otra forma, escucharlos hablar era demasiado sugestivo.

Así que volteó sobre si misma varias veces (al mejor estilo Misión Imposible), girando sobre el piso y trasladándose por debajo de una grada que recientemente había sido rota y ahora contaba con un tremendo agujero, donde se veía el lugar donde practicaban.

Scorpius y Bruno voltearon, pensando que habían visto algo, pero decidieron que era imaginación de sus cabezas.

Ambos seguían vestidos volaban en círculos por el campo: o sea que no estaban haciendo nada raro. Si hubieran querido, ya hubieran intentado _algo_, así que era en vano seguir espiando, resolvió Rose. Pero… ¿y si nada más eran tímidos? ¿Y si justo cuando decidía irse comenzaban a besarse?

Si tenía que vivir con ello, Rose viviría con ello. Sí, el chico que le gustaba (aparte de ser de una conocida casa y familia enemiga que ella, cosa por la cual la martirizaban constantemente) era gay, pero por lo menos con Bruno Nott, y- y- hacían una linda pareja si uno se lo ponía a pensar desde ese punto de vista…

Para cuando Rose se apoyó contra la grada para mayor comodidad (dejando momentáneamente de espiar por el agujero), comenzó a sentir alarmantes pasos. Su primer instinto fue escapar, y eso hizo: sólo para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante de Bruno Nott

–¿Bruno?– gritó Scorpius que parecía estar ocupado secándose el sudor con una toalla, en otro extremo del campo de Quidditch –¿Qué sucede?

El morocho le echó una miradita a la joven, percatándose de que se la había quedado mirando, y tomó la decisión más bondadosa que tomaría en toda su vida: –No, nada. Creí haber visto un escreguto, pero fue una ilusión óptica.

–Oh – repuso Malfoy, tomando un poco de agua que había sacado de su mochila antes de continuar –Bueno, eh…

–No seguiremos– negó Bruno rotundamente –Necesitas descansar. La práctica de hoy fue buena– intentó no mirar a Rose demasiado como para quedar obvio –Vamos.

–Sí, vamos– accedió por fin, caminando hacia su amigo, pero éste lo frenó.

–Vamos hacia el otro lado - por si las dudas– lo hizo caminar hacia el lado contrario con tal de que no viera a la Griffindor acuclillada allí. Ella juró hacerle un monumento a Bruno por este gesto –Es que no soy fanático de esos bichejos

Scorpius largó una risita –Comprendo.

Al escucharlos irse, Rose se desplomó en el suelo, su respiración agitada.

Oh, como pagaría por esto luego.


End file.
